


Pieces of Puzzles

by nately



Series: Little Things [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, fluff...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing to know about Nathan is that he despise his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Puzzles

 

One thing to know about Nathan is that he despise his father.  
  
Warren figured that out day one. But Nathan isn't the type to rant about his father--he in fact hates talking about him. Warren grew up with his family whole. He can't imagine growing up without a father. _A missing piece to a puzzle._  
  
Warren likes to think he's filling that empty void for Nathan. That he's a positive thing in Nathan's life. Not a replacement.  
  
But every time Warren spreads Nathan's legs and pounds into him he believes otherwise. Is it a kink? Is it something much more serious than that? Warren doesn't know.  
  
"Oh, _Daddy_."  
  
"Daddy, please!"  
  
"More, oh Daddy _more_!"  
  
Warren can tell Nathan is annoyed when he laughs at him. It's just too ironic. Every time Nathan would ask why he's laughing, and Warren would just kiss him and say, "Nothing."  
  
Of course Warren absolutely adores this.  
  
Warren even went out of his way to suggest a school girl's outfit. Complete with a plaid green miniskirt, a white button up short sleeved shirt, and a red tie -- maybe even knee high stockings. And that every time Warren gets back to his room after class, Nathan can be waiting there to say ' _Welcome home, Daddy'._  
  
Confused, Nathan asks, "You're my daddy now, Graham?"  
  
That response alone is enough to send Warren to hysterics, confusing the blond haired man even more.  
  
Warren is reminded how much he loves the idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that stupid ending.  
> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
